Como conquistei a sua avó
by Mrs. Proongs
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Quando James e Lily, os avós mais corujas do mundo bruxo, descobrem que James Sirius está vivendo uma história de amor estranhamente parecida com a deles, James vê a oportunidade de contar aos netos como foi que conquistou Lily Evans. (Incluindo as marotagens no meio do caminho - ou Jamie Potter não ouviria essa história!). Baseado em How I Met Your Mother.
**OLÁ!** Antes de qualquer coisa, peço encarecidamente que leiam o que escrevi abaixo!

 **NOTAS DA AUTORA:** (por favor, leiam o negrito, pelo menos! Kkk)

1) Olá, primeiramente! Bom, há muito que eu possa dizer sobre essa fanfic. A ideia surgiu para mim de forma um tanto quanto inesperada. Nunca pretendi escrever sobre os filhos do Harry; mas quando, de repente, eu pensei na Lily e no James contando a própria história deles em flashbacks (meu shipper preferido, que eu tanto amo e leio há mais de dez anos!), e dando espaço para um cenário totalmente impossível dentro da mitologia da série se desenvolver, eu resolvi escrever. Nunca li nenhuma fic que colocassem todos esses personagens em contato diretamente (porque existem várias sobre viagens do tempo que descrevem algo do tipo), então decidi de vez.

2) Ela é, sim, baseada na série How I Met Your Mother, apesar de apresentar diversas diferenças. É extremamente importante ressaltar também que: eu não pensei em todas as consequências que resultam do fato da Lily e do James não terem morrido **(eles derrotaram Voldemort na fatídica noite de 31/10/1981)** , por isso **eu manterei tudo dentro do canon, porém é possível que haja algum furo no decorrer da história. Muitas coisas eu tentarei adaptar na medida do possível;** quem quiser chamar a minha atenção quanto a um erro que eu cometa, pode me avisar, ficarei super feliz! Tais informações serão inseridas na fic conforme ela se desenvolver.

3) A história se passa, _inicialmente_ , no **verão antes do quarto ano de James Sirius Potter e segundo ano de Albus Severus**. Ainda falta um ano para Lily Luna ingressar em Hogwarts. É bem provável que passe algum tempo durante a fic, para que James Sirius possa viver a própria história _dele,_ mas o **FOCO PRINCIPAL É LILY E JAMES! Basicamente: Lily e James contarão a história para que Jamie possa conquistar a garota de seus sonhos** , um papel que James Potter desempenhou arduamente no passado. E essa tal garota, ironicamente, é uma cópia de Lily Evans, tanto quanto James Sirius é de seu avô.

4) MUITO OBRIGADA PELA CHANCE QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ME DANDO AO LER ESSA FANFIC! OBRIGADA MESMO, ESPERO QUE VOCÊS GOSTEM!

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - A APOSTA**

O sol havia nascido há pouco tempo, penetrando fracamente no quarto dos três pequenos Potter. Ainda assim, eles dormiam sonoramente, um ao lado do outro: James Sirius no colchão à esquerda, Lily Luna no meio e Albus à direita da irmã.

Optavam por dormir juntos quando iam à casa dos avós paternos. Tais visitas eram o verdadeiro sinônimo de felicidade: passavam noites em claro divertindo-se com as histórias de James e Lily, brincavam o dia todo do que quisessem e, é claro, como na casa de todo avô ou avó que se preze, desfrutavam das mais variadas mordomias.

O problema é que James Sirius tinha uma péssima tendência a fazer brincadeiras _demais_ , e, consequentemente, a ser severamente repreendido por isso.

Algum tempo depois, uma coruja pousou, barulhenta e sombria, sobre a janela do quarto, fazendo os três irmãos pularem de susto. Ao virem voar das patas dela um envelope particularmente grande, a compreensão tomou conta da expressão sonolenta dos três quando este se desfez e, subitamente, a voz aguda da mãe preencheu o aposento:

"COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO _DE NOVO_ , JAMIE?! EU ESTOU LHE AVISANDO! MAIS _UMA_ PEÇA QUE VOCÊ PREGAR, E NÃO SERÁ PARA A CASA DO SEU QUERIDO 'VOVÔ JAMES' QUE IREMOS MANDAR VOCÊ! FRANCAMENTE! CONSIDERE-SE AVISADO, JAMES SIRIUS. PASSAR BEM. E quanto a você, Albus, eu e seu pai sabemos muito bem que _não_ , você não _fez_ nada, mas ser conivente com as 'brincadeiras' do seu irmão não é certo. Espero que Lily coloque-os de castigo! Até mais. E um beijo para você, Lilyzinha, querida, estamos com saudades. "

E, então, após uma explosão de berros seguida por doces palavras de calmaria (dirigidas apenas à caçula), o berrador roxo enviado por Ginny Potter se desfez em pedaços que caíram por todo o quarto.

\- Bela maneira de acordar – reclamou Jamie ao se espreguiçar lentamente, os lábios entreabertos em um bocejo. – Obrigado, mamãe.

As crianças se entreolhavam inquietas. Estava muito claro que havia um único culpado pela fúria da mãe, do pai e da avó, e o olhar acusador de Albus Severus recaía diretamente sobre ele. Curiosamente, a primeira a quebrar o silêncio foi a caçula.

\- Onde você espera chegar com esse comportamento? – Ela disse em um tom fino e infantil, embora utilizasse palavras adultas. - Não passa um dia sem que mamãe, papai ou vovó fiquem bravos com você, Jamie!

\- Não enche, ruivinha – disse o mais velho. James Sirius Potter, como _sempre_ , estava entediado. Já ouvira palavras ameaçadoras da mãe, do pai e das avós materna _e_ paterna vezes demais para saber que todos eles eram incapazes de lhe castigar. Seu sorriso era malicioso quando disse, despreocupado: – Espero que da próxima vez seja papai a enviar o berrador.

\- Qual é o seu problema, Jamie? – Questionou Albus irritado. – Você anda pior que o normal.

Jamie, assim apelidado por toda a família para não ser confundido com o avô, que lhe dera o primeiro nome, simplesmente bufou.

\- Ainda tenho um pouco de pó instantâneo do Peru, Al, que tio Fred me deu na semana passada – ele disse marotamente. – Podemos jogar na casa daquela vizinha velha que tem mil gatos, eles tentaram comer minha coruja esses dias!

\- Não vamos aterrorizar o gato da vizinha! – Protestou Lily Luna, as mãos na cintura e a feição séria revelando o quanto estava contrariada. A neta caçula de Lily Potter era praticamente uma versão em miniatura da avó, reproduzindo com precisão sua seriedade, apreço por organização, ordem e regras. No entanto, era inegável que havia, como James gostava de dizer, uma pontinha marota na neta, já que _sempre_ se metia nas confusões dos irmãos mais velhos.

Claro que, para o divertimento de James, o grande cabeça de todas as armações era seu neto James Sirius, por quem, por mais que negasse, demonstrava discreta predileção.

\- Jamie, cara, você precisa relaxar – prosseguiu Al como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ainda estava deitado em seu colchão, e se espreguiçou antes de acrescentar: - O que vovó disse que você tinha esses dias? Hiper alguma coisa...

\- Hiperatividade – falou Lily que, com apenas 10 anos de idade, já era consagrada a sabe-tudo da família. Ela estava sentada sobre seu colchão, as pernas cruzadas e as palmas das mãos viradas para cima sobre os joelhos. – Vovó disse que é quando a pessoa não consegue parar quieta, mas é algo mais conhecido no mundo dos trouxas. Agora, se os dois _delinquentes_ me dão licença, após ter sido injustamente acordada com esse berrador, preciso meditar. – E então fechou os olhos, claramente desligando-se do ambiente.

Jamie riu, aparentemente divertindo-se, e levantou-se em direção ao armário. Abriu uma das portas e da prateleira retirou um diário preto velho.

Albus revirou os olhos e jogou-se sobre o colchão, indignado. Lá ia Jamie anotar sobre as estupidezes que aprontava...

\- Querido diário – ele imitou, sem êxito, a voz do irmão mais velho -, ontem fui idiota, e hoje estou tentando me superar com mais alguma brincadeira imbecil que vai irritar a família toda e, de quebra, sobrar para os meus irmãos!

Mas o ar de Jamie era leve e tranquilo, e seu sorriso satisfeito não deixou seus lábios enquanto ele atravessou o quarto, acomodou-se na escrivaninha de madeira e começou a escrever, não antes de retrucar ao irmão:

\- Meu caro Al, eu realmente não espero que a sua limitada mente possa compreender a importância dos meus registros – falou calmamente, no que Lily classificaria como uma imitação perfeita da arrogância de James _e_ de Sirius –, mas minhas anotações sobre as peças e pegadinhas que executo tão habilmente são imprescindíveis. Estou escrevendo para a futura geração de _transgressores_ que muito se beneficiarão com minhas brilhantes conclusões, além de que assim posso encontrar criatividade para lançar a minha própria linha de artefatos marotos e ser sócio da _Gemialidades_.

\- Eu desisto – declarou Al, que balançou negativamente a cabeça ao perceber o característico brilho nos olhos do irmão mais velho quando o assunto era marotagens. – Ontem você transformou a sala em um pântano com o _pântano portátil_ 1, anteontem deu _marca negra comestível_ _2_ para o vizinho trouxa –

\- Ele mereceu – justificou-se Jamie sério. Prosseguiu em tom ameaçador: - Ninguém mexe com a minha irmã.

\- Aquilo foi uma brincadeira! – Protestou Albus, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily Luna, saída de seu transe momentâneo, gritou:

\- Sei muito bem me defender sozinha!

\- Não, não sabe! – Jamie berrou de volta.

\- É, não sabe! – Pela primeira vez no dia, Al apoiava seu irmão mais velho. A atitude, infelizmente, pareceu irritar tremendamente a irmã mais nova, que, demonstrando mais uma vez ter herdado os saudáveis pulmões de sua avó, prosseguiu aos berros:

\- Nenhum de vocês manda em mim!

\- Eu mando nos _dois_! – Jamie disse orgulhoso, a vaidade nítida em sua expressão. – _Eu_ sou o mais velho, vocês devem obedecer a mim na ausência dos nossos pais.

\- Cale a boca – disse Albus de súbito – você não sabe tomar conta nem de si mesmo!

\- Quem manda sou eu! – A ruivinha disparou novamente com sua voz infantil, chamando a atenção dos irmãos mais velhos. – Mamãe sempre disse que a mulher é quem manda na casa.

\- Ela está certa, infelizmente – soou uma voz profunda, serena e, ainda assim, carregada de diversão. Vinha da porta e pertencia, indubitavelmente, a James Potter, que sorria alegre com a visão dos netos. As três crianças pareciam exaltadas e eufóricas, as bochechas de Lily Luna vermelhas de raiva (pois nunca permitia a "tirania" dos irmãos) e os nervos de Albus visivelmente aquecidos. – E um grande exemplo disso – James prendeu o riso – é que a avó de vocês acabou de mandar eu vir aqui ver o motivo da gritaria.

\- Jamie é um idiota, esse é o motivo – Albus revirou os olhos.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sua expressão era a de um homem cansado, mas nela também lia-se seu característico ar jovial: embora à medida que os anos passassem ele a perdesse aos poucos, sempre havia um resquício dela no rosto do maroto, especialmente quando os netos estavam por perto.

\- Não fale assim com seu irmão, Al – o avô pediu gentilmente. – Agora vamos descer, os três. Lily já preparou o café da manhã.

O mau humor matinal de Lily Luna e de Albus se desfez no momento em que as palavras "café da manhã" foram compreendidas.

\- Quem chegar por último é a mulher do trasgo – James ouviu Albus gritar para a irmã, os passos dos dois ecoando escada abaixo.

\- Filho – James chamou carinhosamente quando percebeu que o neto mais velho continuava a escrever –, o que está anotando?

\- Sobre ontem – ele disse sem rodeios, a expressão tão marota quando a do avô, que sorria internamente à medida que adentrava o quarto e se aproximava de James Sirius. – Acho que vou sugerir a tio George e tio Fred que tirem o _pântano portátil_ de linha. É ruim de transportar, demora para fixar no local e os efeitos são muito duradouros.

James riu.

\- Mais um minuto daquele fedor na sala e sua avó teria te matado.

\- Exatamente - Jamie sorriu amarelo – fora o tanto de bichos que atraiu!

\- Por falar nisso, ainda tem dois urubus sobrevoando o telhado da casa – completou James com um pouco mais de seriedade. – Acho que você poderia maneirar um pouco hoje, Jamie, para não enlouquecer a sua avó.

Jamie largou a pena imediatamente e ponderou, encarando o avô com um ar de compreensão. James era, de fato, a única pessoa no mundo que parecia exercer controle sobre o neto e, por isso, seus pedidos nunca eram desconsiderados.

\- Está bem – ele disse depois de alguns momentos de silêncio – mas só se você me ensinar a me transformar em animago também!

James riu, empolgado pela paixão que o neto demonstrava em transfiguração e na animagia. Na realidade, Jamie era uma cópia tão exata de James, quando jovem, que às vezes até o _próprio James_ era surpreendido; a presença deste neto na casa, em especial, era revigorante e trazia-lhe à mente as memórias mais especiais de sua vida, aquelas que ele jamais poderia esquecer.

\- Você já tem a minha capa –

\- Cinquenta por cento da capa, já que tenho que dividi-la com Al – ele interrompeu o avô ligeiramente impaciente.

\- E já tem o mapa –

\- Noventa por cento do mapa, já que Al gosta de pegá-lo emprestado às vezes – ele retrucou novamente.

\- Mas você já decorou as passagens secretas de Hogwarts, já escapou de detenções, já enrolou Filch, já pregou peças no Pirraça, vai à Hogsmeade escondido quando lhe convém –

\- _Mas_ eu não explorei nada disso sozinho, ganhei tudo de mãos beijadas de vocês – queixou-se o mais novo, sua voz revelando seu desapontamento. – Queria algo para _explorar_.

\- Você sofre do que chamávamos da síndrome do tédio – brincou James – Almofadinhas era assim. Por conta disso, uma vez fomos provocar Snape, como você bem sabe, e tudo deu _muito_ errado para mim.

\- Snape – Jamie torceu o nariz. – Não suporto aquele seboso.

\- Nem eu – James cruzou os braços em indignação. – Mas nós fingimos, para que sua avó não se zangue, certo?

Jamie, ao cruzar os braços exatamente como James havia feito segundos atrás, respondeu contrariado:

\- Sim. Até porque papai admira tanto aquele homem que castigou o pobre Al ao batizá-lo, ou seria melhor dizer _amaldiçoá-lo_ , ao colocar o mesmo nome – provocou ele com um sorriso maldoso no canto dos lábios.

\- Bom, ele e Lily acham o _Ranhoso_ muito corajoso, por ter traído Lord Voldemort antes de a guerra acabar. E depois, bem, você sabe essa história melhor do que eu... – James disse entediado, imitando as palavras do filho: - "Professor Snape sempre tentou reparar os seus erros e me ajudou muito".

\- Papai é sonso – Jamie disse de uma vez. – Se dependesse desse querido _professor Snape_ dele – ele disse com certa repulsa – ele nem teria nascido! _Quem_ não sabe que aquilo tudo foi dor de cotovelo por que ele não conseguiu namorar com vovó? – Sua expressão agora exibia indignação. – Fala sério.

James ria, extasiado pelas falas do neto. Nem seu próprio filho tinha a personalidade tão parecida com a sua. Era certo que, em quesito de aparência, Harry era idêntico a ele (fora os lindos olhos verdes da mãe, é claro), mas era nítido que, em sua personalidade gentil, generosa e modesta, predominavam traços de Lily _muito_ mais que de James.

\- Vamos tomar café da manhã, Jamie – ele disse ao colocar carinhosamente uma das mãos sobre os ombros do neto, finalizando a conversa anterior. – Você sabe que paciência não é a maior virtude da sua avó.

\- _VOVÔ, JAMIE, VOVÓ MANDOU DESCER AGORA!_ – Soou a autoritária voz de Lily Luna da cozinha.

\- _SE FOSSE PARA GRITAR, EU TERIA GRITADO_ – berrou Al, emburrado pelo fato de a avó ter pedido para que a neta fosse até o quarto chamar o irmão e o avô e ela ter simplesmente ignorado. Albus Severus era, de longe, o neto que mais obedecia e venerava Lily Potter; ainda que Lily Luna lembrasse totalmente a avó e a mãe, era impossível negar que ela havia herdado um gene _bastante_ maroto.

\- Não falei? – Zombou James, no que o neto lhe respondeu com um sorriso antes de sair do quarto e correr pelas escadas. Seguiu-o prontamente, porém de forma lenta: a idade estava chegando para James Potter, afinal.

A cozinha dos Potter em Godric's Hollow era um ambiente aberto e aconchegante. As portas de vidro que levavam ao quintal no fundo da casa estavam abertas, permitindo que a claridade iluminasse o cômodo, e a luz do sol que batia nos móveis cinza claros conferiam-lhes o brilho especial que só uma manhã de verão possuía. Os armários que pendiam acima do balcão, do fogão e da máquina de lavar louças eram brancos, combinando harmoniosamente com a grande mesa no centro do cômodo, onde Lily Luna e Albus estavam acomodados. Lily encontrava-se de costas, cantarolando enquanto provavelmente fritava mais ovos e bacon no fogão.

Ela virou-se de súbito enquanto o neto mais velho sentava-se à mesa, seguido pelo avô.

\- Bom dia! – Ela cumprimentou em um tom calmo e gentil, seguido de um sorriso tão puro que fez com que o garoto _quase_ se arrependesse de suas ações do dia anterior. – Ora, ora, se não é o garoto mais perturbado da Grã-Bretanha aqui na minha cozinha logo cedo!

Jamie sorriu para a avó, o coração preenchido com carinho e amor tão grandes que ele nem pensou em respondê-la com gracinhas. Esse era o poder especial de Lily: ela poderia derreter o coração de qualquer Potter a qualquer minuto, como bem entendesse. Era uma habilidade muito útil na relação com o marido, praticamente desnecessária na relação com o filho e _muito_ , _excepcionalmente_ válida quando se tratava do neto mais velho.

\- Aqui, querido – ela disse enquanto caminhava com a frigideira em direção ao prato de Jamie, empurrando toda a comida nele com o auxílio da colher. – Bom apetite.

\- Bom dia, vovó – saudou Jamie alegre, abraçando a avó com cuidado. – Me desculpe por ontem.

\- Está desculpado – ela disse antes de depositar um beijo em sua bochecha. – Só não faça novamente; foi realmente difícil tirar toda aquela lama da sala, e aparentemente ainda tem bichos aqui atrás daquela sujeira toda.

\- Darei um jeito neles – respondeu Jamie um tanto quanto diabólico, seus pensamentos divagando sobre como seria pegar a vassoura de quadribol do avô, voar até onde os bichos estavam e espantá-los com _fogos espontâneos Weasley_ 3\. O espetáculo seria _maravilhoso_.

\- Conheço esse sorriso – interrompeu Lily séria. Tratou de avisar: – E é melhor você _nem pensar_ em colocar em prática o que essa sua mente inquieta provavelmente está elaborando.

\- Deixe o garoto devanear, Lily – pediu James que, acomodado em seu lugar de pai de família na mesa, lia o exemplar do dia do _Profeta Diário_ com aparentemente nenhum pingo de interesse.

\- Lá vem você defendê-lo – bufou a ruiva mais velha. Ela andou até o outro lado da mesa, onde seu lugar estava reservado ao lado do marido, e sentou-se. – Quando éramos mais novos, eram James e Sirius, a dupla dinâmica. Agora é James e Jamie!

\- É, lá vem você defendê-lo – repetiu Lily Luna, a boca cheia de ovos. – James e Jamie, onde já se viu, hein, vovô!

Lily reprimiu um sorriso e encarou James com um ar de vitória. A neta _sempre_ tomava partido a seu favor nas discussões.

\- Um a zero para você – sussurrou James, deixando o jornal totalmente de lado sobre a mesa.

Lily aproximou seu rosto do de James de forma provocante.

\- Quem sabe um dia você me vença, amor – seu tom era baixo e James conseguia sentir a diversão no fundo da garganta da esposa.

\- O que vocês estão _fazendo_? _Eca!_ – Exclamou Lily Luna horrorizada pela aproximação súbita do avô e da avó, como se fossem se beijar. – Papai disse que beijar na boca dá "sapinho". Imagine só uma boca cheia de sapos!

James e Lily se entreolharam, a vontade de rir maior do que tudo naquele momento.

\- A boca não fica com sapos, sua sonsa – falou Jamie sem o menor tato. – O que podem aparecer são alguns machucados, mas nada demais.

\- É mesmo, Jamie? – Provocou Al, antes de dar um gole em seu suco de abóbora. – E como é que você sabe disso?

\- Não seja indiscreto, Al – interferiu James a favor de seu neto mais velho, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily exclamou empolgada:

\- Conte-nos mais, Al!

Encorajado pela avó e pela expressão de vergonha do irmão, Al prosseguiu sorrindo largamente:

\- Tem uma garota na escola que Jamie adora _perseguir_. Ele diz que são namorados, mas ela não aceitou _nem uma vez_ acompanhá-lo a Hogsmeade esse ano!

\- O QUÊ! – Gritaram Lily e James subitamente eufóricos, a surpresa dominando ambas as expressões.

\- _Sim_! – Confirmou Albus empolgado, enquanto Lily Luna fazia uma careta de assombro e Jamie revirava os olhos. – Ele já deve ter chamado a garota para sair umas quinze vezes.

\- Foram _oito_ vezes, idiota. Não fale do que você não sabe – o mais velho se defendeu agressivo. – E ela gosta de mim sim, só não percebeu ainda – ele afirmou convicto.

James e Lily olhavam um para o outro em deleite, não conseguindo mais esconder o ânimo que se instalara neles.

\- É mesmo, querido? – Ela se dirigiu ao neto mais velho. – Mas você não acha que está muito cedo para sair em encontros?

\- Não muito – respondeu Jamie balançando os ombros. Prosseguiu orgulhoso: – Eu vou entrar no quarto ano. Além disso, não a convidei para um _encontro_ exatamente, tenho uma reputação a manter. Eu apenas queria a companhia dela no Três Vassouras –

\- A qual ela recusou _oito_ vezes – Al continuou a provocar.

\- Mas você gosta dela? – Questionou Lily curiosa.

\- _Quê?_ _Claro_ que não! – Afirmou Jamie rapidamente, tentando se livrar daquela acusação sórdida. Uma de suas mãos, no entanto, o traiu, e foi passear por seu cabelo, num gesto clássico de nervosismo que Lily conhecia _muito_ bem. – Ela só... se sobressai em relação às outras, digamos. Ela é diferente. É forte, tem personalidade... Bem diferente das outras. – Jamie não conseguiu disfarçar o ar sonhador em sua voz. Talvez nem ele soubesse realmente do encanto que tinha pela garota; apenas a queria sempre por perto.

James ergueu a sobrancelha em descrença.

\- Quanto mais cedo você aceitar, melhor, meu filho. Acredite no seu avô.

\- Quem é essa garota? – Perguntou Lily decidida a saber mais sobre aquela história. – Conte para nós, Jamie.

\- Não é ninguém importante, vó – ele insistiu. – Albus vê coisa onde _não existe_!

\- Ela não foi assistir ao último jogo de quadribol da temporada – prosseguiu Albus divertido. – Pobre Jamie ficou com o coração em pedaços porque ela trocou o jogo para estudar na biblioteca com um amigo sonserino dela.

\- QUÊ! – James e Lily arfaram em uníssono, aquela história toda _boa demais_ para ser verdade.

\- O que é tão engraçado? – Lily Luna resolveu interferir, sem compreender por que o avô e a avó riam tanto. – Na minha opinião, essa tal garota faz muito bem em te evitar, Jamie.

\- Ótimo, porque ninguém _pediu_ a sua opinião – ele se defendeu para a irmã mais nova. – Chega desse assunto.

\- Não fale assim comigo! – Exigiu a caçula, levantando-se na mesa de súbito. – Grosso! Por isso a menina não gosta de você.

\- _Ela_ gosta de mim sim, só se irrita demais com algumas _brincadeiras_ que eu faço. Mas acho que posso chamá-la de amiga.

Ironicamente, Jamie iria descobrir que _não_ , _não poderia_. Em questão de segundos, uma coruja barulhenta e desajeitada entrou na cozinha pela porta do quintal, pousando bem em cima da cabeça de Jamie e deixando uma carta cair sobre suas pernas.

Al, Lily Luna, Lily e James assistiam àquela cena confusos. Mas a surpresa maior foi, sem dúvidas, a de Jamie ao ler o conteúdo da carta.

" _(Des)prezado Potter,_

 _Você tem alguma ideia de por que o verão se tornou a minha estação preferida? Não, não é porque eu posso matar a saudade dos meus pais e da minha casa. É PORQUE EU ME VEJO LONGE DE VOCÊ!_

 _De você, das suas constantes palhaçadas e brincadeiras imbecis, do seu ego inflado e da sua idiotice que não conhece limites. Então por favor, me deixe em paz pelo menos durante as férias, já que você faz o exato oposto durante nove meses do ano._

 _Eu espero ter sido clara, Potter, porque_ se _eu receber alguma outra coruja sua, não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos._

 _Passar bem. Quer dizer, não. Passar muito mal, como se você tivesse ingerido aqueles malditos 'febricolates'_ _4_ _que você vive vendendo pela escola para os alunos que são tão endiabrados quanto você._

 _Adeus._

 _PS.: Enquanto você lê essa carta que tomou 15 minutos do meu precioso tempo, Sammy está fazendo cocô na sua cabeça. Sim, foi difícil, mas eu consegui instruí-lo a fazer isso. Você foi avisado._

 _E.L"_

A careta de Jamie era impagável.

\- Filho – falou James pesaroso – acho que a coruja cagou na sua cabeça.

\- Eu sei – ele murmurou entredentes. E então urrou raivoso, espantando a coruja para longe: - _Maldita_!

\- Até sei de quem é a carta – Al disse aos avós e à irmã mais nova, que prestavam bastante atenção à reação de Jamie, cuja face estava perplexa e as mãos segurando o pergaminho recém recebido com firmeza. – É _dela_. A única pessoa que já ouvi ele chamando de maldita!

James Potter sabia exatamente como o neto se sentia naquele momento. Um misto de ego ferido e a sensação de fraqueza resultante daquilo, associada a uma outra de impotência e, é claro, raiva. Sem mencionar a negação.

\- Para mim, chega – ele falou por fim, ao ver a feição cada vez mais séria do neto. – Me dê esta carta.

Jamie estendeu a carta para o avô, emburrado, e todos fizeram silêncio enquanto os olhos dele percorriam o pergaminho, atenciosos.

Contudo, a reação de James Potter fora um tanto quanto surpreendente.

\- Fácil – ele disse com um sorriso tão presunçoso que Lily sentiu vontade de lhe dar um murro. – Eu sou _especialista_ nesse assunto, Jamie. Siga meus passos e você terá essa garota num estalar de dedos.

Os olhos de Jamie Potter brilharam instantaneamente.

\- Me dê isso aqui – pediu Lily já irritada, duvidando _muito_ que as palavras do marido fossem verdadeiras. Quando James passou a carta para a esposa, ela a leu atentamente, analisando o perfil da tal "E.L".

Não passou despercebido nem a Lily e nem a James que as iniciais da garota eram exatamente opostas às de Lily Evans.

As crianças encaravam os dois adultos com um misto de ansiedade e euforia; de repente, todos estavam entusiasmados para saber qual seria a opinião de Lily sobre a tal garota.

Sem reprimir seu próprio sorriso presunçoso, ela declarou, quando finalizou de ler a carta e a descansou sobre a mesa:

\- Desculpe, querido – anunciou ela – mas nessa daqui você só conseguirá colocar as mãos depois de _muito_ esforço.

James bufou, discordando da esposa no mesmo minuto.

\- Não dê ouvidos à sua avó – falou sério. – Jamie, você quer a garota ou não? _Eu_ sou a melhor pessoa para ajudá-lo.

\- Dá licença? – Falou Lily em tom de superioridade, fazendo James revirar os olhos. – Jamie, escute a mim. Eu e o seu avô já conhecemos essa história. E enquanto você não mudar a atitude –

\- Lily, _querida_ , uma dúvida. Quantas moças teimosas, rabugentas, marrentas e mal-educadas você já conquistou? – Perguntou James com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. – Nenhuma. E eu? Bom, olhe as fotos do nosso casamento e considere essa uma pergunta retórica.

\- E _você_? Porque _rabugenta, marrenta e mal-educada_ eu _nunca_ fui – defendeu-se Lily, preparando-se internamente para entrar em uma discussão daquelas com James.

\- Há controvérsias – ele disse simplesmente.

\- James Potter, retire o que disse.

\- É, James Potter, retire o que disse _agora_ – Lily Luna reforçou, os olhos semicerrados encarando o avô.

\- Espera um pouco – interrompeu Albus, que já não entendia mais nada daquela discussão. – Do que vocês estão falando?

James e Lily sorriram juntos e então se entreolharam, a raiva da ruiva tendo se dissipado no momento em que seu olhar encontrou o do marido. Depois de todos aqueles anos, de tanta cumplicidade, amor e parceria que envolviam aquele casamento, o passado em que ela "odiava" James havia ficado mais do que enterrado.

\- Vocês não sabem disso – começou James no que parecia ser um discurso um tanto dramático -, mas eu já estive no lugar do irmão de vocês.

Lily Luna bateu palmas de alegria, exasperada; Albus riu discretamente, pois sabia, por alto, que a avó não se dava muito bem com o avô, antes de começarem a namorar, e Jamie encarava os dois com seriedade.

\- Como assim no meu lugar? – Questionou cético. – Desculpe, vovô, eu tenho certeza de que a vovó deu trabalho para conquistar, segundo o que vocês falam, mas ela _nem se compara_ à maldita ruiva da escola. Aquela garota é simplesmente _impossível_ – finalizou com um suspiro.

\- Ela é _ruiva_?! – Gritaram James e Lily mais uma vez em uníssono, totalmente impressionados. Aquilo estava indo longe demais.

Jamie assentiu, sem entender o motivo de surpresa.

\- Hoje é o seu dia de sorte, Jamie – disse James sorrindo para o neto. – Vamos todos para a sala. Você também, Lily. – Quando todos encararam James com um quê de curiosidade, ele apenas insistiu: - Vamos logo!

\- Aqui ainda está fedendo um pouco – reclamou Lily Luna quando o grupo enfim se acomodou na sala, os três irmãos jogados em um dos sofás e James e Lily sentados no outro na frente.

\- A culpa é do seu irmão – respondeu Lily. – E se esse cheiro não sair até a hora do almoço, ele vai limpar com a própria _língua_.

Jamie engoliu em seco. A avó sabia ser ameaçadora quando queria.

\- O que viemos fazer aqui? – Perguntou Albus curioso.

James sorriu mais uma vez naquela manhã, sentindo-se radiante.

\- Eu vou contar a vocês uma história muito especial hoje – ele anunciou, enfim. Encarou Lily por um momento, um olhar que traduzia nada mais do que amor, carinho e respeito. – A história de como eu conquistei a avó de vocês.

Lily Luna foi a primeira a comemorar.

\- Adoro romances!

Jamie e Albus, porém, estavam mais relutantes.

\- _Sério_ que eu vou ter que sentar aqui e ouvir vocês falarem sobre isso? – Questionou Jamie com uma careta.

\- É para _ajudar_ você, Jamie – insistiu o avô. – Eu vou te ensinar a conquistar essa tal de "E.L".

\- Mas eu já disse que ela é diferente da vovó – retrucou Jamie entediado.

\- Elas são mais parecidas do que você imagina – ele falou pacientemente.

\- É verdade, Jamie – reforçou Lily gentilmente. – Eu já fui _exatamente_ como essa garota. Assim como você parece com o seu avô, eu parecia com ela.

Aquilo pareceu prender a atenção de Jamie.

\- E demorou muito tempo para ela sair com você? – Ele quis saber, fazendo-se de desinteressado. Lily e James, no entanto, perceberam o nervosismo por trás da pergunta.

\- Sua avó só aceitou sair comigo no sétimo ano.

\- NO _SÉTIMO_ ANO? – Berrou Jamie desesperado, os olhos saltando das órbitas em incredulidade. Ele finalmente concluía que a avó era, de fato, tão ruim quanto a maldita ruiva que sempre lhe recusava, ou até mesmo _pior_.

Albus, Lily e James riram do desespero do garoto, enquanto Lily Luna praticamente aplaudia a avó.

\- Está certa, vovó! Também só vou aceitar sair com os garotos no sétimo ano.

\- A sua avó saiu com outros garotos antes disso – assegurou James, o rancor presente em sua voz. – O problema foi _comigo_.

\- Errado – negou Lily. – O problema _era_ você.

\- Touché – riu Jamie, empolgado com a perspectiva de, enfim, conquistar a sua ruiva. Se o avô conseguiu fazê-lo, ele também conseguiria. E contando com a experiência dele, poderia antecipar muitas ações e sair com a maldita _bem antes_ do sétimo ano. – Me conte logo como você chamou a vovó, para que eu possa fazê-lo.

James e Lily riram da inocência do neto.

\- Foi muito mais complicado do que isso – disse James saudoso. – Digamos que tenha sido um processo gradual. Mas será diferente com você.

\- _Não_ será diferente com ele – teimou Lily, cruzando os braços de súbito. – Eu era _muito_ osso duro de roer com você, e isso porque não instruí a minha própria coruja a defecar na sua cabeça. Então pare de subestimar essa garota!

\- E você pare de torcer contra o próprio neto! – Brigou James.

\- Eu não estou torcendo contra Jamie; estou sendo realista! Se ele é tão idiota quanto você era, _sem chance_ de essa garota aceitar sair com ele antes que ele amadureça de verdade. E francamente, você vê isso acontecendo em algum futuro próximo? – Insistiu Lily séria. – Aliás, querido, deixe-me limpar esse cocô da sua cabeça. – Lily retirou a varinha de suas vestes claras e, com um simples aceno, a sujeira da cabeça do neto desaparecera.

\- Eu não sabia de _muitas_ coisas até conquistar você. Coisas essas que Jamie já vai aprender – argumentou James. - Ou seja: logo ele sai com essa garota. Se você for esperto, isso pode acontecer esse ano mesmo, filho.

Os olhos de Jamie Potter brilharam mais uma vez naquela manhã.

\- Duvido – desafiou Lily. – Ela não sai com ele até o meio do sexto ano, pelo menos.

\- Ah, mas ela _sai sim_ – retrucou James convicto e confiante. – Até o início do ano que vem, Jamie.

Jamie Potter estava extasiado.

\- Façamos uma aposta – propôs Lily corajosamente. – Se ela não sair com ele até o final desse novo ano letivo, _eu_ ganho, e então enfim poderei me livrar daquela sua vassoura velha.

James soltou um som agudo pela boca, assustado. Aquela "vassoura velha" era o ícone que o remetia aos seus felizes anos como artilheiro em Hogwarts. Em cima daquela velha guerreira, como ele dizia, James havia conquistado a Taça de Quadribol por _três_ vezes em seus sete anos em Hogwarts. Ele havia sido consagrado como um herói, o garoto mais popular da escola.

Mas se Lily podia jogar baixo, James também tinha esse direito.

\- Ótimo. Porque essa garota vai sair com Jamie até o início do quinto ano – ele cantou sua vitória – e então você vai finalmente permitir que joguemos quadribol no quintal.

Lily semicerrou os olhos, assumindo uma pose ameaçadora, e seus punhos se fecharam. Ela jamais permitira e jamais permitiria tamanha balbúrdia em sua própria casa. Fora os riscos de acidente que um jogo de quadribol em um quintal sugeriam!

\- Se são esses os termos, Potter, então temos uma aposta – falou Lily tão confiante quanto o marido. – Pode começar essa história. Até porque, _eu mesma_ tenho muita coisa para contar.

Antes que James pudesse começar, contudo, Lily Luna perguntou:

\- Só eu estou curiosa para saber qual é o nome dessa garota que o Jamie está perseguindo?

\- Eu não estou _perseguindo_ ning – ele se defendeu, porém foi interrompido pelo irmão mais novo:

\- É Elena. Elena Lancaster.

\- Elena Lancaster – pronunciou Lily com a voz melodiosa. – É você quem vai me ajudar a jogar aquela vassoura velha no lixo, enfim!

\- Elena Lancaster! – Exclamou James otimista, como se estivesse convocando a garota. – É você quem vai tornar este um lar mais justo, onde seus habitantes possam praticar esportes livremente!

\- James, presta atenção: você está velho – alertou Lily, no que James torceu o nariz. Cinquenta e sete anos ainda não era a terceira idade! – Uma queda daquela vassoura e pode dizer adeus à sua saúde.

\- Elena Lancaster. – Foi a vez de Jamie falar, sua voz tão determinada que arrancou olhares surpresos de Lily, James e dos irmãos mais novos. – É você quem vai sair comigo até o final desse ano. – E, olhando seriamente para James, como quem estava prestes a encarar um grande desafio, disse: - Pode começar a história, vô.

Esclarecimentos:

 _Pântano portátil_ 1: cria um verdadeiro ambiente de pântano, incluindo o aroma desagradável.

 _Marca negra comestível_ 2: tem o efeito de deixar qualquer um muito doente.

 _Fogos espontâneos Weasley_ 3: fogos de artifícios mágicos que se ampliam quando tentam destruí-los. Existem em inúmeros formatos. (Os que Fred e George utilizaram para escapar de Hogwarts!).

 _Febricolates_ 4: faz quem ingere ficar com furúnculos e febre.

E ah! Sobre as adaptações. Antes que eu me esqueça, foi preciso adaptar algumas coisas:

O Fred nunca morreu (portanto ele e o George ainda são donos da loja; em um dos contos que a JK publicou, ela revela que o Ron assumiu a loja com o irmão, porém, nessa fic, isso nunca aconteceu).

O Snape era um seguidor de Voldemort, porém o traiu a tempo de salvar James e Lily.

Sei que a JK já revelou que Lily e James, antes de morrerem, esperavam um bebê. E que Lily tinha até convencido o James de deixar o Snape ser o padrinho da criança. Por motivos que ainda serão revelados, a Lily nunca teve outra criança, e James nunca fez as pazes realmente com seu inimigo de infância.

 **então é isso!**

 **Vocês gostaram? Eu espero muito, muito mesmo que sim!**

 **Por favor, me façam feliz e deixem uma review, se puderem! Hahaha. Beijossss e até a próxima!**


End file.
